


来日方长

by YXABO



Category: 434, 千凯千, 往昔 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 22:25:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15650139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXABO/pseuds/YXABO





	来日方长

嘈杂的音乐，迷离的灯光，醇香迷醉的酒精，灯红酒绿的场所里，每个人的身段肆意妖娆的舞蹈。酒液不小心挥洒在吧台处，释放出令人沉迷的酒香气，添上了一丝若有似无的暧昧。

 

Karry坐在二楼的包厢里，透过干净透明的玻璃看向楼下不小心打翻酒杯的少年，稚嫩青涩的脸庞衬着忽明忽暗的灯光，窘迫的表情渐渐显露出来，甚至都能看见耳根处的粉色。

 

似有所感，少年抬头望向上方那抹探究的目光。他看不见那扇单向玻璃里面的情景，但却不难猜出目光的主人有多令人倾慕。白暂的手拿起吧台上残留着酒液的酒杯一饮而尽，跟随一旁等候已久的助理上了楼。

 

Karry坐在面对门口的皮质沙发上，一手端着酒杯闲情逸致的摇晃。门被打开，外面的喧嚣一时间窜了进来，眉间的褶皱几不可见的深了些许，在嘈杂又被隔绝在外后，恢复了平和。

 

少年就呆呆愣愣的站在他面前，两手窜着衣摆显露出紧张的情绪。Karry抬眸，在看到与他碰撞的眼神害羞般的闪躲后，心情莫名的好了起来。在楼下的时候，虽然他知道包厢的装潢是单向玻璃，但却在少年看不见他的情况下，目光还能与之交汇，那双清澈澄净的眸子，带着探究，带着好奇，带着羞涩却笔直冒失的闯了进来。

 

带人来的助理已经离开了，装修完美的包厢将外面的纷扰杜绝在外，只剩下了两人之间的心跳声。尤其是少年的，他仿佛能听见自己的心跳在乱节奏的跳动，咚咚咚的没有章法。

 

“很紧张吗？”记忆中低沉醇厚的嗓音，在包厢中响起。

 

“不，不紧张......”少年慌乱的看过去，接触到似笑非笑的那张脸后，下一秒便低下了头，“其实，有点。”

 

那孩子的声音很好听，苏苏的，带着一股青少年独特的青稚。Karry喝了一口红色的酒液，问道：“你叫什么名字？”

 

“我叫千智赫。”——倒是个好听的名字，Karry心想，与少年浑身的气质都很搭调的名字。

 

“成年了吗？”Karry问道。

 

千智赫点了点头，摸出裤兜里的身份证，走近两步，双手递过去，“您，您看下，我成年了。”

 

这副战战兢兢仿佛是在做坏事交易的场景，让Karry有点想笑，怎么觉得这孩子挺可爱的呢。接过面前的证件，发现这孩子的十八岁刚过不到一个月，好心情淡了几分。

 

“为什么要来这一行？知道入了这个圈子接下来会经历什么吗？”Karry发现今天的自己话有点多。

 

蜷起衣摆的手用力的有些发白，千智赫的声音从低垂的颈间传出，闷闷的，“家里困难，爸爸在外面欠了债，太多了，十几年都还不清，只能......”

 

五分之三会出现的理由，后面的话没说下去，Karry已经知道了。这样的理由他听过无数遍，也遇见过诸多因为现实的打压而选择走上这条路的人。本该是习以为常了，心里却莫名的涌起一股涩味，有些苦。

 

不动声色将酒杯放下，Karry站起身，一八五的身板让人有种被压迫的感觉。千智赫悄悄往后退了一小步，动作很轻，还是被人看在眼里。成熟男人的味道离他很近，他一抬头就能看见高档的衬衫，和潜伏在布料里的胸肌。

 

“做过吗？”Karry冷不丁的一问，千智赫没反应过来，“什么？”

 

深邃的眼神上下扫射了遍，Karry耐心的再次问道：“做过吗？知道男人之间该怎么做吗？”

 

洁白的牙齿咬住唇瓣，少年用力的摇了摇头，“没，没做过，但是...看过一些。”

 

亚洲偏白的肤色从耳根处蔓延出粉红的颜色，Karry心情又莫名好了一个度，嘴上开始不正经起来，“看过一些什么？嗯？”

 

“看过，看过一些，您拍摄的作品。”这下连脖子都是粉色的了。

 

Karry的眼神有点浓烈，他自己都没有意识到，因为他的靠近，两人之间的距离已经近在咫尺。柔软的发丝触碰上向外敞开的纽扣，千智赫不敢动，只能低垂着脑袋绞着手指。

 

发丝上的清香吸入鼻间，这才拉回了不断靠近的步伐。Karry低眸，看着少年乌黑发顶中的旋，说道：“抬起头来，我看看。”

 

抬头的动作可以和龟速相比了，Karry等不了这磨磨唧唧的反应，抬手掐住消瘦的下巴，迫使千智赫将整张脸暴露在他面前，眼神表情情绪看的一清二楚。

 

千智赫被吓了一跳，条件反射的想要惊呼出声，却又不敢冒失的忍了下来。嘴巴因为惊吓，微微张开了点缝隙，从Karry的角度可以看见害羞失措的小舌，忐忑的动了动。

 

喉间忽然泛起一阵干涩，Karry滚动了两下喉结，将蠢蠢欲动的不知名心思压下去。两片小扇子似的睫毛因为呼吸的靠近，抖动了起来，配合着眨巴眨巴的眼睛，仿佛刮到了他心里，连带着下巴处的手心都感觉有些痒了。

 

桃花般多情的眸子在灯光的阴影下暗沉，Karry的大拇指不老实的摩挲起下巴的触感，挺嫩挺滑腻的，“看过以后，学会了吗？”

 

“没......”少年羞红了脸，在灯光明亮的包厢里，被迫抬头将细微的羞涩展露在男人面前，颤抖起嗓音，“没学会多少，我，我不知道......”

 

千智赫的语无伦次意外的使得Karry心情愉悦，他松开快要将下巴捏青的手指，坐回皮质沙发上，拿起酒杯慵懒的看向面前忐忑不安的孩子，命令道：“脱了衣服让我看看。”

 

削瘦的身体剧烈的一抖，千智赫半张着嘴眼睛瞪大了一圈，满脸都是震惊和慌乱。Karry装作视而不见的样子，催促道：“第一步就不敢了？”

 

千智赫苍白着脸摇了摇头，咬紧牙关把衬衫上的纽扣一粒粒解下。葱白的手指明显性的在颤抖，他的手指修长，修剪整齐的指甲透露出乖巧，而此刻却在一步步的往欲望深渊里下陷。

 

赤裸的身体有些单薄，但不隐藏一个十八岁少年的正常发育。灯光下的肌肤透着莹白和粉色，纵使包厢内有暖气，寒冷的空气因子还是让千智赫身上起了层细小的疙瘩，不可抑制的哆嗦了下。Karry再次滚动了下喉结，面前平坦的胸膛上覆盖着一层薄薄的肌肉，两粒鲜红的乳尖因为寒冷自动立了起来，待人采撷的可怜模样。

 

Karry的下巴往酒桌上放置的工具处扬了下，说道：“自己去用那边的东西，我看看你学了多少。”

 

桌上放着一只夜光的按摩棒，千智赫看了眼，一声不吭的乖乖弯腰脱下裤子，显出浑圆挺翘的臀部，和白色的内裤。不知是有意无意，那人的姿势背对着Karry，脱完裤子就开始脱内裤，一寸一寸的缓慢往下拉。白嫩的臀瓣，陷在阴影处的股缝，随着弯腰的姿势股缝往两边展开，露出藏匿于其中还未被开发的粉嫩入口。

 

Karry喉间一紧，躲避式的倒了杯酒。杯中的液体再次到达三分之二，余光一瞥看见千智赫拿着按摩棒就要往屁股后面插。太阳穴的神经突突跳了两下，Karry眉心一蹙，下意识的喊了声停，“你就这么直接插进去吗？”

 

千智赫本来就很紧张了，安静的氛围中突如其来的声音，带着愠怒和质问瞬间把他吓坐在地上，双腿大开。两条腿劲瘦修长，瘫软分离的中间静悄悄的躺着软哒哒的性器，尺寸发育的还不小，Karry脑海中便出现了童颜巨屌四个字。

 

闪躲性的摸了摸鼻子，面上不显。Karry心想：看了这么多手段高明的演员和拍摄了那么多场片儿，还能被一个小孩子撩拨了不成。差点坍塌的心里建设刚坚固起来，又听到一声少年苏音：“我不知道，导演您可以......教我吗？”

 

Karry猛地抬头，小孩撩人而不自知，维持坐在地上腿根大敞的姿势，满脸认真学习的模样，“我会好好学的，导演。”

 

这下城墙彻底坍塌了，入行做导演快五年，从不碰手底下演员的Karry导演，今天怕是做不成人，要破例了。

 

杯中剩余的酒液一饮而尽，“去把灯光调暗......”嗓音混合酒液的辛辣浓醇，响起的时候格外低沉沙哑，散发着男人的勾人意味，“过来。”

 

千智赫这些倒是没犹豫，随手关了个灯光，慢慢吞吞的挪动步子来到Karry面前。一丝不挂的美好身体，在幽暗的灯光下添上了一层暧昧又撩人的滤镜。看得人心头发痒，喉间饥渴。

 

“坐过来。”嗓音里透露出一丝不耐烦，偏偏千智赫单纯的像一张白纸，不紧不慢的问：“坐哪里？”

 

Karry仅有的耐心被千智赫迟钝的反应消耗殆尽，直接手一伸拉过那人的胳膊，打算让他坐在自己身边，结果却拉着人背靠着坐在了自己腿上。两人都是浑身一僵，Karry有洁癖从不碰这些演员，而千智赫是因为实实在在的紧张。

 

手下的触感很好，怀里的人身上有股熟悉的味道，从皮肤的细小毛孔里渗透出来，温柔又霸道的往Karry的鼻子里钻。有点舍不得放手了他想，他能感觉到怀里人微微颤抖的身体，线条流畅的脊背就在他眼前，顺着肩膀部分看下去，才发现这孩子还有深陷的腰窝。

 

Karry凑近耳语：“想学什么？”

 

炽热的呼吸喷洒在耳朵尖，千智赫感觉被烫到了，歪了歪脑袋十分谦逊的回答：“都，都可以的，我会很认真学习的。”

 

俊逸的脸庞上满是认真和紧张，Karry几不可见的笑了下，手从腰间往上，落在胸膛处右侧的乳尖上轻轻拨弄。千智赫脑袋低垂，紧闭双眼忍住喉间快要压抑不住的呻吟。常年搞设备的手指有粗粝的薄茧，刮在挺立的乳尖上，又疼又痒。大拇指和中指曲起，乳尖被揉捏出圆形的弧度，空出的食指乘势用指尖剐蹭上去，粉色的小东西被搞的红通通的。

 

Karry轻轻咬了下红透的耳尖，低声问：“有这样弄过自己吗，嗯？”

 

千智赫说不出话，用力的摇头，身上渐渐暖和了起来。Karry和他仅仅只有一层布料的距离，感受到他的变化，松开被蹂躏的快要红肿的颗粒，转而手掌心贴着皮肉向下移动，每抚过一寸怀中人的颤抖幅度就更甚。

 

半勃起的性器被干燥温暖的手握住，突如其来的触感让他忍不住嘤咛了声，声音小小的带着勾人的弧度。Karry的心脏像是被羽毛轻轻拂过，不是太痒但很舒服。手里的东西长得很秀气，尺寸比平常人的要大一些，肉色的柱身和龟头在他的掌心处慢慢开始发烫，青筋脉络一根根清晰浮现在表皮下，和他的相比不算狰狞，所以有些爱不释手。

 

修剪的恰到好处的指尖刮了刮铃口处，细小的马眼里面渗透出几滴腺液，刚好刮到了Karry的指甲缝里。他举起手，把透明的物质给千智赫看，在人耳朵边耍流氓，“这里有人碰过吗？”

 

喉咙里说不出话，千智赫怕一开口就是奇怪的声音，摇了摇头，要命的地方却被用力握住，“唔~~~疼......”

 

“疼就给我说话......”Karry的声音依旧低沉，听不出情绪，却无法让千智赫反抗。他牢牢捏住龟头顶端，使用巧劲儿半是威胁半是诱哄，“接下来我问的问题，都给我用嘴巴说出来，听到没有？”

 

因为疼痛和无法抒发的欲望，千智赫涨红了脸，妥协软乎的回答：“听到了......没有，没有别人碰过。”

 

无情的薄唇在暗处微微勾起，手指松开龟头，开始上下撸动起柱身，“平时有这样弄过自己吗，嗯？”

 

柱身上的手指带着薄茧，摩擦过每一寸脆弱又敏感的地方，包皮在灵活的手下被翻开被合起，粉色的龟头一进一出，仿佛在模拟性交的动作。千智赫喘了口气，老老实实的回答：“有的，嗯~~~有的导演。”

 

“多久一次呢？嗯？”Karry今天看来是不打算放过这孩子了，右手撸动柱身的同时，左右悄然的从细腰处往后移动，直至在股缝中隐秘的入口停住。

 

“很，很少......”掌心覆上白嫩的臀瓣，常年不见光的地方尤其的白暂可口。Karry掐了两把紧致的臀肉，松开后会颤抖的肉质十分令人垂涎。手不断的在臀肉上流连，掐起一个鼓包再松开，一把抓起看着从指缝里溢出的臀肉，他没忍住一巴掌打了上去，臀瓣上立时出现了红色的掌印。

 

“嗯啊~~~导演......”千智赫被刺激的喊叫出声，柱身在极为胀痛的情况下，白浊从马眼大开的龟头中喷洒了出来。

 

手心忽然感受到一股黏腻潮湿，Karry停下动作，下一秒将还在射出的残留白浊全数拢到了自己的手心。他抬手，把掌心打开，浊液丝丝缕缕的挂在手上和指缝里，放在千智赫的面前轻笑：“还挺多的，有尝过自己的味道吗？”

 

刚射过的余韵让千智赫浑身瘫软在背后的胸膛里，从脊椎处传来的轻笑震动酥酥麻麻的。他靠在Karry的肩膀，眼眸半垂闪躲开，“没，没有......”

 

怀里的孩子乖的不像话，Karry有心想要逗弄，故意把手往唇边送，“尝尝自己的味道，嗯？”

 

又腥又臊的气味从那人的手上散发出来，混合着身后的体味，迷乱了千智赫的神智。鬼使神差的，脑袋歪过去伸出舌尖试探性的舔了下食指尖，一下又一下，直到把那根手指上的东西舔干净了，才转战另一根。

 

少年的举动让Karry诧异，原本只是想要逗弄的心思因为指尖柔软的触感而变得邪恶，不可收拾。

 

“唔......”指尖顺着千智赫的舌头插了进去，Karry伸出两根手指肆意的在湿热的口腔里搅拌。他把腥臊的浊液抹在粉色的舌头上，拉扯着嫩滑的舌尖，迫使少年的嘴唇大开。津液因为合不上而从嘴角溢出，舌头下的手被沾染的水光淋漓。手指头差一点就顶到了喉咙，歪靠在肩膀上的脑袋下意识的反抗了下，从Karry的角度看去正好看到泛红的眼尾。

 

“操！！！”Karry暗骂一声，看过这么多片子，拍过这么多真实场景，就因为看了一眼泪光闪闪的眼睛，裆下沉睡的东西就抬起了头。

 

Karry呼吸粗重，紧贴柔软的发丝喘气。左手从停留的臀肉上移至股缝间，掰开臀瓣戳了进去。褶皱的纹路有点粗糙，中指先是在那上面揉了揉，而后便开始绕着穴口在周围打圈。

 

千智赫两张小嘴都在被攻克，一上一下的敏感快要把他逼疯了。难以启齿的地方被那人的指头触碰，光是想到那个画面就足够他羞耻。嘴里的手指终于在他快要闭不上嘴的时候拿了出去，舌头躺在里面微微痉挛，刚想咽下喉咙，屁股里就插进了东西。

 

“唔~~~导演......”紧致的穴口插入了一根手指，硬生生开拓了周围的穴肉。千智赫的屁股紧绷，不适感和略微的刺痛让他紧张。Karry犹豫了一瞬，还是没继续抽了出来，沙哑着嗓子说：“去把润滑拿来。”

 

千智赫腿软的站起身，触到地面的刹那差点跪了下去。Karry及时扶住，一瞬不瞬的看着少年挪动白里透粉的身体去拿润滑剂，目光像是看猎物似的饥渴。

 

千智赫把润滑剂递过去，站在原地遮遮掩掩，不知该如何进行下一步。Karry一把楼过人的腰，让他跪伏在沙发上，在手心倒上润滑剂，覆上微微开启的穴口周围。千智赫被冰凉的液体激的一抖，头埋在沙发里面，忍耐身后的不适。

 

原先就被插入一指的穴口，再有了润滑剂以后，轻松的增加了二指。Karry食指和中指并起，在小穴里面抠挖。从没被人造访过的内壁，紧致嫩滑的不可思议，穴肉里的指头增加到三指，紧贴着内壁往下按压旋转扩张。见差不多了，Karry拿起一旁的按摩棒，涂上一层厚厚的润滑油，缓慢的往入口处抵进去。

 

按摩棒的顶端撑开穴口处的褶皱，随着进入的越多，周围的皮肤也逐渐平滑透明。Karry看红了眼，开始推拉。夜光的材质照映在被完全撑开的穴肉上，跟随一进一出的动作紧紧依附着，依稀能看见粉色的内壁。Karry把按摩棒往一边靠过去，从剩余的空隙处又伸进一个手指，千智赫呜咽了一声疼，身后的人这下没停下来，呼吸都喷洒在他的臀瓣上，粗重炽热。

 

Karry腿间的东西快要爆炸了，牛仔材质的裤子被顶的老高。他瞄了一眼埋在沙发里的小孩，一脸汗湿又面色潮红，腿间的物什在经过了按摩棒之后，悄悄竖了起来。两双匀称的长腿跪在他眼前，一对白嫩幼圆的屁股高高翘起，腰窝深陷，中间的股缝里还插着按摩棒。

 

他心里暗骂了声，拉下拉链解开裤子，放出蛰伏许久的野兽。“好好跪着。”Karry在千智赫的屁股上拍打了下，一脚放在沙发下面，一脚跪在沙发上，扶着阳物往紧闭的腿间塞进去。

 

“好烫~~~”大腿内侧被一种高温坚硬的东西插了进来，千智赫情不自禁的感叹了一声，下一秒便迎来了猛烈的抽插攻势。

 

Karry一只臂膀固定住千智赫的两条腿，一手不忘拿着按摩棒跟随自己的动作抽插。粗壮的阴茎在两腿间进击，囊袋拍打在臀瓣下面，啪啪啪的一声又一声。硕大的龟头自后面蹭过会阴处，按摩棒的顶端按压在内里的一块软肉上，双重的刺激电流从千智赫的头皮顶端流窜全身。

 

“嗯啊~~~导演......”呻吟声从沙发里传来，闷闷的却不失魅惑。Karry听在耳里，只觉得热血上涌，在那晃动的臀肉上又打了一巴掌，腰间使力撞过去，粗声问：“舒服吗？嗯？”

 

“好，好奇怪，嗯~~~”穴肉里的凸起又被按摩棒戳刺，会阴处的龟头片刻不停的顶弄过去，身后的快感恨不得要将少年淹没，声音里带上了一层细细的哭腔。他没有经历过这些，片子看的再多，也及不上今日导演对他所做的一切，陌生的快感让他害怕，却又让他一再想要更多。

 

脑海中出现几个看过的画面，千智赫学着那些人的动作，配合身后的频率，摇晃起腰肢。Karry被他骚的彻底失了心神，拔出腿间的东西，把人翻过身，让千智赫平躺在沙发上，举起两条笔直的腿，一齐搭在肩膀上，再次将柱身插了进去。

 

千智赫这下看清了侵犯自己的东西。硕大圆形的龟头，布满经络的柱身，紫红紫红的又长又粗，看着极为狰狞。他亲眼看着那东西，插过自己的腿间，蹭过自己的囊袋，捅到自己的肚皮上。从铃口顶端分泌出的腺液，像是充当了润滑剂，把他的大腿内侧和小腹上都磨得水淋淋的。

 

Karry看着身下少年一副呆愣的模样，将按摩棒捅进更深处，拉回思绪。重重啪了一下后，俯下身问：“大不大？”

 

“唔~~~大，导演好大......”直白的夸奖对应少年尚且稚嫩的脸庞，简直是自己挖了坑自己跳。腿间的东西跳了下，Karry被千智赫激的马上就要射了。腰腹猛地撞击上去，愈加猛烈的动作使得他情不自禁的扬起脸。无意间，他好像觉得按摩棒被自己插进了一个深不见底的地方，千智赫的声音都变了调。

 

“导演...唔啊~~~啊~~~”伴随着高度上扬的淫叫，Karry重重的撞击上去，一半的囊袋都挤进了大腿内侧。龟头顶端的铃口大开，浓厚滚烫的精液喷射而出，滴落在千智赫的脸上，嘴角处，胸口处还有小腹上，直到射了好几股才停下。

 

Karry低头望去，按摩棒全数被他插在了穴口里，他抠挖着内侧的穴肉，小心的拿出来。按摩棒彻底离开后，大张着嘴的肠道里喷溅出了一股湿滑的液体，自股间流淌在沙发上。与此同时，千智赫的阴茎也哆哆嗦嗦的射了第二次精水。

 

肠道口的肉还在一缩一张，Karry无心观赏，手指头沾起穴口周围的液体举起，问道：“这是什么？”

 

千智赫原本还处在余韵与疲累当中，看到Karry指尖上的东西，才发觉方才那里喷出了水。一下脸涨得通红坐起身，支支吾吾不敢说话不敢对视。

 

Karry站起身穿好裤子，在包厢里来回走了几遍，脸上一时分不清是震惊多些还是惊喜多些。他喝了口酒，看向还赤裸身体蜷缩在沙发里的少年，再次问道：“你知道自己的体质吗？”

 

千智赫犹豫了一瞬，没敢看Karry，点了点头。Karry眉间深锁，面部的表情夹杂了太多含义。外面还在喧嚣歌舞，包厢里的氛围安静异常。

 

最终，Karry摆了摆手，说道：“你把衣服穿上，先...先回去吧，开拍的前几天，会通知你的。”

 

千智赫乖顺的听从Karry的话，默默穿好衣服。直起打哆嗦的腿，安安静静的离开了包厢。要是他没有沉浸在自己思绪中的话，就会注意到少年惨白的脸色。

 

是夜，Karry躺在床上，翻来覆去孤枕难眠。白日里自己不受控的行为和心中不知名的情绪让他感到慌乱。

 

走入这一行的时候他就知道，保持一个冷情冷性的身体有多难。尽管如此，他也秉持着不碰手底下演员的戒律，规规矩矩的拍作品。也有几个演员妄图勾引他，总有那么些人耐不住寂寞，但总以失败告终。第一他嫌脏，第二他是真的太坐怀不乱了。哪怕这个圈子里的同行导演，调侃他是个和尚，他都认了。

 

可今天，却因为一个稚嫩生涩的少年，所有的规矩和戒律都破了例，开了荤。

 

人是尹柯介绍的，离开酒吧，Karry就打电话给了尹柯。当问到关于千智赫体质问题的时候，尹柯在电话里的语气毫无波澜，很是平淡的说：这孩子家里的债几辈子都还不完，还在乎自己的身体吗？！我介绍给你，让他走上这条路，咱们也算是在帮他了。

 

虽然这条路并不算正路，也是千智赫主动要求的，但Karry心中就是莫名涌起一股不快。他莫名其妙的打了一通电话给尹柯，又莫名其妙的挂掉了，再然后......他自己莫名其妙到现在。

 

回想起来，那孩子身上的味道令人心安又熟悉，皮肤上的每一寸触感容易让人着迷上瘾。那张被他搅得口水淋漓的嘴唇，他还没有尝过味道。被他欺负的发红的眼尾，竟然想要发了狠让那儿流出眼泪。

 

还有......多希望今天被浇灌的不是按摩棒，而是他的柱身。

 

Karry知道他不对劲，很不对劲。所以他编辑了短信，发了条消息给千智赫，通知了第一部戏的拍摄时间和地点。并且叮嘱了尹柯让他教导下拍摄前的准备工作，以及拍摄时的注意事项。

 

拍摄的第一部作品，Karry定在了一个度假酒店里。落地窗外是一个碧蓝干净的泳池，白天的日头光正盛，把泳池面上照的波光粼粼的。反射在四周的玻璃上，晕眩到让人迷离。

 

千智赫很早就来到了拍摄现场，Karry还没有到，工作人员和助理自顾自的都在干活布置，没人理会他这么个新人。进了浴室，他望着镜中的自己，深吸了口气，算是为自己打气。

 

也算是决定了今天，是为自己多年的执念打上一个句号还是......省略号。

 

大理石台面上放着形形色色的工具，千智赫咬了咬牙，拿起一根管子，按下润滑剂涂在上面。涂抹均匀后，刚想脱下裤子，浴室门就被敲响了。

 

“我是Karry，你在里面吗？”门外的声音听不出情绪，千智赫慌张的把裤子半褪至股间，说道：“是我在里面，我马上就好了。”

 

门外的人安静了几秒，“把门打开。”

 

千智赫面上闪过一丝暗喜，“门没锁......”话音刚落，Karry便破门而入，看到了少年衣衫不整的模样。

 

眼神慌乱的移开了一瞬，Karry不耐烦道：“这些东西尹柯没教你吗？搞了这么半天，所有人都在等你。”

 

“对，对不起，我很快就好了。”千智赫低下头道歉，立即转身重新拿起皮管，抖着手往屁股后面塞。

 

Karry看不下去了，从再次看见千智赫起，浑身上下的作弄因子就开始蠢蠢欲动，“你这样要弄到什么时候，我来。”

 

少年半张着嘴，被强迫性的按压在卫生间的洗漱台上，臀瓣翘起后，就被塞进了一管凉凉的东西。千智赫忍着疼，额上的冷汗直冒，这才第一次灌肠，就已经是他这个新手的极限了。

 

Karry的手覆在冰凉的臀瓣上，下意识的看了眼镜子里的人。看到因疼痛而纠在一起小脸，手上的动作再次先了脑袋一步，“算了算了，来不及了，就这样吧。”

 

疼痛消失，千智赫缓了缓，忍着哭音说：“谢谢导演。”

 

Karry见不得他这么可怜的样子，挥了下手说：“好了就赶紧出去吧......要开拍了。”

 

小鹿般的眸子暗了下去，被Karry无意间捕捉到，心尖上泛起一丝莫名其妙的疼痛......该死的莫名其妙。Karry阴沉着脸，催促了千智赫一声，转身走出了浴室。

 

和千智赫搭档的演员是这个行内的老手，经验丰富，被他调教出来的人几乎没有不舒服的。也是因为这点，Karry才屏蔽了心里的不安和愧疚，把千智赫的第一次交给了他。

 

开始拍摄，千智赫从泳池里出来，镜头里的少年光鲜水亮，皮肤上泛着一层诱惑水嫩的光泽。他推开落地窗的门，走进房间，做到搭档的腿上，搂住那人的脖颈，笑的单纯又羞涩。

 

Karry的眉间紧皱，望着镜头里的调笑的两人，心头的无名火快要将他吞没。千智赫的初次表现很好，但就是因为太好而让他觉得不满意。那个人应该坐在他的身上，搂着他的脖子，然后把自己送上。Karry神飞，想象了下那个画面，他觉得那才是最好的作品和效果。

 

“卡！！！”入行这几年，Karry罕见的看了卡。千智赫还坐在搭档的腿上，嘴唇离男人只有一个硬币的距离。Karry粗声粗语道：“还坐着干嘛，给我去穿衣服。”

 

“啊?”千智赫没反应过来，被Karry一把拉起来，甩进了浴室。

 

门关上后，他才反应过来，所有人被他搞的蒙圈，在等他的一个解释。Karry咳了一声，拿出手机把尹柯发来的短信展示给众人，上面写着几个字：今日宜运动，不宜拍摄！

 

众人心想：我信了你的邪！！！

 

尹柯发的短信安安静静的显示在手机屏幕上，简单的几行字却让他常年平静无波澜的心，像是被投入了一枚石子，差点掀起惊涛骇浪。

 

尹柯：Karry，作为多年的好友，我觉得您最近很不对劲哪。  
尹柯：为什么总跟我打听千智赫的事情？  
尹柯：你不会上演了一见钟情，然后挖坑自己跳下去了吧？  
尹柯：听说今天千智赫要被开苞了，Karry你真的假的？  
Karry：我不知道......  
尹柯：掐指一算，今日宜面对，不宜逃避！

 

望着外面一望无边的大海，Karry呼出一口梗在内心深处的淤气。

 

千智赫利用条件，洗了个澡，出来的时候才知道人都走光了，只剩下了站在窗边的Karry，“导演，你是在等我吗？”

 

“是的，我在等你......”Karry转过身，“等你补偿我今天的损失。”

 

千智赫搞不清状况，只觉得Karry有点责怪的意思，条件反射的就开始道歉，“对不起，是我哪里做错了吗？”

 

“你什么都不会，怎么完成一部作品？”Karry往床边走了几步，“简单的一个动作，满脸都是紧张，要我怎么拍？”

 

千智赫被说的无地自容，低着头一声不吭。Karry坐在床上，柔声道：“算了，你到底是个新人，先慢慢开始学吧。”

 

“好的，我会认真学的导演。”千智赫用力的点头，Karry顺势命令道：“那就从现在开始学习吧。”说罢，拍了拍腿，“坐过来！”

 

千智赫放下手中的毛巾，上前跨坐在Karry的腿上。“搂上来。”双手交叉搂上跳动着动脉的脖子，手臂内侧贴着脉搏，紧张的令人发颤。

 

刚洗完澡的少年，身上散发着青涩与沐浴露交织的香气。Karry搂上劲瘦的腰肢，凑近贴着泛起粉色的耳朵尖问：“接过吻吗？”

 

千智赫刚摇头，屁股上就被打了一下，立马开口回答：“没有接过吻。”

 

Karry的心里涌上一股满足感，勾了勾唇说道：“张开嘴。”

 

未尝过的唇瓣害羞轻启，里面曾经被绞弄的小舌若隐若现。Karry缓慢靠近，从呼吸交织到鼻尖碰上鼻尖再到鼻尖交错，轻轻的吻上那柔软的唇瓣。怀里的孩子身体一僵，他把手转移到有着富贵包的后颈处捏了捏，以作安抚。

 

唇瓣中间的唇珠Q弹可口，Karry牙齿轻轻咬了咬，含着上下两片唇瓣吮吸。温存了一会儿，千智赫的防线松懈，霸道的舌头轻而易举的攻了进去，打开牙齿，触碰舌尖，舔过上颚，顶弄舌根。这样的攻势太猛，千智赫有些喘不上气了，Karry贴着唇瓣渡了口气过去，继续吮吸起甜美的津液。

 

“把我的衣服脱掉。”Karry喘着粗气，说完就贴着嘴唇顺势而下。千智赫细嫩的脖子咬住，他仰起头，双手摸索到衬衫的扣子，哆哆嗦嗦的解开。一粒扣子松开，皮肤上多了一圈红痕，第二粒扣子，又多了一个牙印。

 

“抬手！”Karry掀起千智赫的衣摆命令，轻而易举的脱掉了衣服，再次露出少年赤裸的身体。

 

“唔~~~”软陷在乳晕里的乳尖进入了温热地带，Karry含着那小小的颗粒，先是用舌头来回舔舐，接着便用舌尖重重的挑起乳尖，想要让那颗小东西因为他而站立起来。牙齿轻轻的咬住乳晕周围，粗糙的舌尖舔到了一粒硬硬的颗粒，于是便忍不住愈加的大力起来，恨不得要把舌头顶进乳孔里去。另一边的乳珠也没有遭受到冷落，Karry捏起乳晕周围的皮肤，鼓起一个小包，用指尖骚刮着粉色的东西，又痒又疼。

 

好半天，Karry的衣服才被完全解开了扣子，千智赫已经全身软的不行了。

 

“好看吗？”千智赫目不转睛的盯着他身体的眼神，让Karry觉得无比的可爱。

 

千智赫点了点头，右手暗戳戳的抚上肌理分明的胸肌和腹肌，微凉的指尖像是一簇火苗，彻底点燃了Karry压制在身体深处许久的野草，一发不可收拾，烧遍燎原。他一把抓住快要滑到他腿间的手，眼神暗沉的说：“你在干嘛?”

 

少年眨了两下眼睛，无辜的说：“昨晚看您的作品，刚学会的。”

 

Karry喉间猛烈翻滚，两手从腰上移至前面，划过经不起撩拨的小腹，漫不经心的打开千智赫的裤腰带，嗑哒一声，锁扣开启，裤子松垮垮的挂在少年劲瘦的腰上。有力的臂膀抬起圆润的屁股，千智赫顺势站起身，让Karry将他的裤子脱下，再重新坐到腿上。

 

“学会了吗？”千智赫气息不稳，双手无力的挂在Karry的脖颈间，点头回答：“学，学会了......啊~~~”腿间半硬的柱身猛然被人握住，Karry爱不释手的摆弄着肉粉色的茎身，用粗糙薄茧的指腹来回的摩挲，直至全硬。Karry轻笑一声调侃：“翘得真高。”

 

千智赫把头埋在Karry的胸前，羞的不敢看人不敢吱声。屁股上又被拍了下，动作轻柔带着点哄人的意味：“躺床上去。”

 

Karry起身去浴室拿润滑，走到床边的时候看到少年已经全身光裸的身体，躺在洁白的床单上，一副躺平任操的样子。他放下润滑，忽然变得慢条斯理，想要作弄一番。千智赫躺在床上，看着优雅的男人脱下衬衫，骨节分明的手指解开皮带，缓慢的脱下裤子以及内裤，露出潜藏在黝黑丛林深处的巨龙。这一幕在他的眼里成了慢动作，Karry的每一个表情和举动都足以让他血脉喷张。

 

嘴角微微扬起，Karry看着那孩子白暂的身体慢慢渗透出的粉，坏心的笑了。

 

“放松......”Karry覆上千智赫僵硬的身体，贴着唇瓣安抚。唇舌再度交缠，不安分的手从胸前的乳尖滑至臀瓣上。余光中看向一旁的润滑剂，挤了几下，趁着千智赫沉浸其中的时候，微凉的液体抹上了臀瓣里的褶皱。

 

“唔~~~”嘴唇被更加激情的深吻，千智赫的呻吟被锁在喉间。

 

灵活的指尖绕着褶皱打了几圈，而后慢慢的用指腹开始戳刺。一下两下三下......全根没入。中指在紧致温热的穴口里转动，因为亲吻而合不上的嘴角，逐渐有津液溢出，就像下面的小嘴一般，开始湿滑。

 

指头渐渐的增加到两根三根，Karry左手抚弄乳尖，右手在穴肉里抠挖，耐心十足的想要将从未被造访过的小穴，尽可能的打开到最大，这样才可以容纳他的东西。

 

他不想要千智赫受伤，这孩子的第一次，在他的手上，应该是完美的。

 

“嗯啊~~~好麻！！！”千智赫忽然躲开唇，喊了一声。Karry再次戳上方才不经意碰到的那处凸起，果不其然，身下人身体一抖，嘴唇大开。手指蹭过那块软肉，往更深的地方探索，意料之中的摸到了一个小小的缝隙，那个地带滑嫩异常，不多时手指上就沾染了湿湿的水花。

 

Karry把手抽出，舔了一口感叹：“好甜！”千智赫羞红了脸，抬起手臂把自己埋起来。Karry轻笑，抬起修长禁欲的两条腿，以M字型折叠在胸前。千智赫早就撩拨欺负的无法反抗了，浑身软的要命，乖得不行。

 

“啊~~~痛.....”大张空虚的穴口处，抵进来一个硕大的龟头。尽管有前期耐心十足的润滑和扩张，也只能进入Karry的一个龟头而已。他俯下身，亲吻着千智赫的眉眼，鼻尖和嘴唇，“宝贝放松，乖......”

 

臀上的肌肉逐渐放松，Karry冒着一头的汗，缓缓的抵进去。从龟头到柱身，感觉像是过了一个世纪那么长。茎身全数进入了热带，两人同时喟叹出声。

 

等千智赫完全适应了，腰腹间才开始顶弄。Karry摆动起腰臀，有节奏的把柱身顶进去。一下两下，沉甸甸的囊袋拍打在穴口周围的皮肉上，啪啪啪的让人感到羞耻。Karry的阳物上满是经络，狰狞的爆起摩擦在穴肉上，触感明显。

 

“嗯~~~导演......”千智赫抱着自己的膝盖，十分听话的把腿折叠在胸前，Karry野兽般的茎身恨不得要将他的那里摩擦起火。

 

Karry红了眼，狠狠的拍打了下肉感十足的臀瓣，开始了猛烈的撞击。速度逐渐加快，每一下都是整根抽出整根进入，笔直坚挺的柱身带着势如破竹的意味，凶狠的撞击进去。囊袋随着摆动的节奏，摇摇晃晃，拍打在股缝间，皮肉上，千智赫感觉自己正在被鞭子鞭挞。

 

“嗯啊~~~导演......”少年的声音逐渐多了丝哭腔，听得Karry爽的要死，俯下身抱起千智赫就以面对面观音坐莲的姿势再次顶弄了起来。

 

这样的姿势会进入的更深，千智赫全身的重量都坐在Karry凶猛的柱身上。每一次的插入龟头都能顶到那块软肉，搞得人痉挛不止，吟叫连连。Karry把人肏的十分凶狠，两手抬起屁股，再借由插入的动作松开手，让千智赫的身体在引力中落下。

 

Karry凑近，下身的动作不停，凑近舔去千智赫眼尾的泪水，终是把人逼得哭了出来。心里闪过一阵快感，趁人不注意用手堵上了快要吐出精液的铃口。

 

“唔~~~导演，我，要......”千智赫被折磨的不行了，全身上下都没力气了，只能把脑袋枕在Karry的肩膀上，嘴里的喘气喷洒在那人因为用力而冒出青筋的脖间。

 

Karry狠狠的往上一撞，故意问：“要什么？这个吗？”说罢，又是剧烈的自由落体。

 

“让我，让我射，导演......”千智赫无力的瘫软在Karry的肩上，委屈的像个孩子。

 

Karry倏地停下了动作，扶着人气喘吁吁的背，诱哄道：“智赫乖，让我进去你那里好不好？进去了就给你射，嗯？”千智赫害羞的把脸埋在Karry的胸前，蹭了蹭，最终点了点头。

 

“啊~~~啊~~~慢点......太快了，唔~~~”Karry的攻势又快又猛烈，比原先的动作更加肆意张狂。

 

粗壮的柱身破开穴口，爆起的青筋蹭过穴肉，Karry把人躺回床上，粗暴的抬起双腿挂在肩膀上，跪在床上撞击，像一个打桩机似的，频率越来越快，凶狠大力。随着每一次的打桩撞击，硕大的蘑菇型龟头，一次比一次更深，直至Karry感觉到了一开始指尖模模糊糊摸到的地方，兴奋的固定住千智赫的腰身上下滑动。

 

“唔~~~不要了，不要了~~~导演不要了~~~”Karry顶到的地方让他害怕，想要逃跑却被钳制的死死的。Karry不理会他，只是一个劲儿的往那个深处撞击，红眼的样子像是失了心神的杀人犯。

 

龟头触到了柔软的地方，感觉像是顶到了一条小缝，那里滑嫩的不可思议，柱身没有停留直接顶了进去。缝隙被破开，Karry感觉自己进入了另一种世界，那个地方温暖湿热又紧致滑嫩。他继续往前顶了一下，不知顶到了哪里，千智赫浑身激烈的一抖，半张着嘴，呻吟声被自己堵在了嘴里，腿间射了精。

 

接着，他就感受到那里有一股暖流喷射而出，浇灌在他的龟头上。同时他也被刺激的射了精，与深处的液体混合交织缠绵。

 

Karry趴伏在千智赫已经神志不清的身体上，轻抚他的小腹，“这里，会不会生宝宝？”

 

“不，不知道......”千智赫摇摇头，强睁着快要闭上的眼睛回答。

 

Karry撩开他汗湿的头发，爱怜的亲上去，“无论如何，我会对你负责的。”

 

“没，没关系的......”千智赫开始慌乱，嘴里嘀嘀咕咕的被Karry堵住了嘴，“对你负责是因为我喜欢你，睡吧，以后一切有我在。”说罢，便抱起人去了浴室帮忙清洗。

 

千智赫闭上眼，埋在那人胸膛里的脸，偷偷地笑了。

 

“我喜欢你......”

 

我的来日方长。

 

【后记】

 

20岁的Karry被继父的债主绑架的时候，千智赫才12岁，但就是这么个小孩在司机接回家的路上，把逃跑时昏倒在路边的Karry救了。

 

千智赫家里他是最小的，一家人都宠着他，想要什么要什么，应有尽有。当他救回了一个昏迷的陌生人时，家里也没有反对。

 

Karry长得好看，小孩从小就是颜控。昏迷的那几天，几乎都是千智赫亲自在照顾。Karry虽然昏迷不醒，但是感官还是有映象的，列如味道。梦里的味道好闻到让他安心，感觉就这样睡下去也可以，但醒来能看见味道的主人会更好。

 

于是当他好不容易醒过来，发现身处于一个豪华又空无一人的房间时，昏迷前的惊险记忆涌上来，深处的危机意识让他选择了逃跑。

 

千智赫一直在想，怎么他带着十六去洗澡的时候，人就不见了呢，查了监控才知道那人是逃跑了。

 

而这微不足道的小插曲，或许Karry早就忘记了，但却一直让千智赫念念不忘。直到有一天，在表哥尹柯的朋友圈发现了熟悉的脸，千智赫终于知道，这辈子非Karry不可了。

 

在一起的一年后，Karry跟千智赫回家见岳父岳母，当见到豪华的别墅时，他明白了......当进了门，刚笑意上脸看到尹柯和邬童的时候，他笑容消失了......当进了千智赫的房间，看到熟悉的摆设和听到那年的故事时，他听到他的宝贝说......

 

“我上辈子一定是欠了你，这辈子来让我追着你还债。”

 

【END】


End file.
